This invention relates to a dental tip attachable to a power dental flossing device for cleaning between adjacent teeth and between the teeth and gum of a user.
Power dental flossing devices are motorized devices used to clean or floss the area between a user""s teeth and between the teeth and surrounding gums. A power dental flossing device is provided with a removable tip for placement in the interdental or interproximal space between adjacent teeth and in the pockets between the teeth and gums. When the power dental flossing device is activated, the tip, if properly oriented, contacts and rubs against portions of the sides of adjacent teeth and between the gum and adjacent teeth, and helps to dislodge particles and remove plaque forming in those locations.
Conventional tips have a circular or square cross-section, and typically provide only one contact point along the side of a tooth being cleaned. One problem, which can occur with a power dental flossing device, is that ineffective cleaning may result if the tip is mis-oriented when inserted into the interproximal space between teeth. In particular, when the tip is mis-oriented, the area of the surface to be cleaned, contacted and accessed by the tip, is reduced thus reducing the efficiency of the cleaning. Further, a mis-oriented tip is more likely to break during use, or may become stuck between teeth.
What is needed is a tip for a power dental flossing device which provides improved cleaning and whose shape assists a user with properly orienting and inserting the tip between teeth.
In light of the above, and according to a broad aspect of the invention, disclosed herein is a flossing tip for a power dental flossing device. The flossing tip is elongated and includes a base portion, a central portion, and an end portion. The base portion supports the tip when the tip is connected to the dental flossing device. The central portion has a substantially rectangular cross-section, and couples the base portion to the end portion. The end portion is inserted between a pair of adjacent teeth of a user, and helps guide the tip between the adjacent teeth. When in use, the substantially rectangular cross-section of the tip provides multiple points of contact against a tooth for cleaning, and also helps maintain the tip in proper orientation with respect to the teeth, thus providing more effective cleaning.
According to another broad aspect of the invention, the central portion has a top and a bottom surface, and a pair of sides, wherein the height of the sides is larger than the width of the top and bottom surfaces. The sides contact and engage the sides of the teeth, and in this manner, the tip is less likely to be rotated and mis-oriented once the tip is inserted between the teeth. In one example of the present invention, the sides of the central portion of the tip are curved, preferably inwardly.
The cross-sectional area of the tip along the central portion decreases along the length of the tip from the base portion to the end portion. The central portion has a top surface having a first width at the base portion, and a second smaller width proximate the end portion. Likewise, the height of the sides of the central portion decreases from the base portion to the end portion. In order to reduce the possibility of damage to the gums such as by poking, the edges of at least the central portion are rounded and the end portion of the tip is curved.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the tip has at least one strip of reinforcing material embedded with the central portion, for improved durability of the tip while maintaining the general flexibility of the tip.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the tip has a disk-shaped end portion. The disc-shaped end portion helps guide the tip between the teeth in the proper orientation and further provide additional cleaning edges. It also acts as a relatively blunt leading edge to reduce aggravation of sensitive gums.
According to another broad aspect of the invention, a method of flossing teeth with a dental flossing device is disclosed. The method includes the step of providing a tip with a substantially rectangular cross-section adapted to be inserted between a pair of teeth of a user, the tip adapted to be attached to the dental flossing device. The user then inserts the tip between the pair of teeth, and activates the power dental flossing device, thereby moving the tip at least vertically upwardly and downwardly along at least a portion of one side of the pair of teeth, or between a tooth and the surround gum, for cleaning.
The foregoing and other features, utilities and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings and claims.